


Lego Talk

by musegaarid



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Minecraft, Platonic Soulmates, Sjips - Freeform, Tekkit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musegaarid/pseuds/musegaarid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips tries to track down the object of Sjin's affections</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego Talk

When the rape alarm sounded, Sips spun around, startled. Sjin was standing right behind him with his sword raised.

'What are you doing?' asked Sips.

Sjin lowered his weapon with a sheepish grin. 'I wanted to make sure you'd charged your nano armour, so I thought I'd poke you with my sword.'

'Heh. Yeah.' Sips turned back to the chest he'd been rummaging around in. 'Hey, do you know where the gold is? I need to make two gold gears.'

The teasing quality fell away from Sjin's voice as he shifted into work mode. 'Did you look in the bars chest?'

'Yeah, and misc. I've looked everywhere! We have no gold.'

'Hm, well, you can take the bar out of the sorting pipe on the roof and condense it, as long as you remember to put it back when you're done.'

Sips closed the lid of the chest. 'I, uh. That's what I did last time. Except for the second part.'

Sjin sighed and pulled out his mining laser. 'Then I guess we're going down.'

'I'm sure you say that to all your boyfriends.'

'Hahaha.'

***

Sips brushed rubble off his shoulder. It was a good thing he had charged his nano suit. 'Don't set it to scatter, you big dum-dum!'

'Oops,' Sjin chuckled and adjusted his laser to low focus.

'Pew, pew!' Sips began shooting a narrow tunnel in a likely direction, pausing occasionally to put torches down. 'It's nice to get down here once in a while and do some plain old vanilla mining.'

'Like The Rock in that one movie where he digs his way into Alcatraz to save his step-brother from the mafia,' Sjin replied easily. He was mining a parallel tunnel two blocks over to maximize their chances of finding gold.

'Oh, right,' Sips agreed. 'The Princess Diaries.'

'Yeah. My favourite part was when they had that fashion show for the inmates at the end.'

'And The Rock had to elbow drop Sean Connery for showing up in the same dress as him.'

'But they wore the same size shoes and The Rock ended up in those really swish pumps.'

'Oh, man.' Sips laughed at their nonsense.

Changing the subject, Sjin began to babble about infinite geothermal power. Sips mostly tuned him out, concentrating on his own thoughts.

'…so I think if I rotate the deployer…'

'Hey, Sjin?' interrupted Sips.

Sjin blinked, but went with the flow. That was just how they worked. 'Yeah?'

'Have you… do you ever feel, like, frustrated and stuff?' He'd been thinking about this for a while.

'Sure, Sips.'

'You do?'

'Of course. Usually when I'm working on a roof and I just can't get it to look right. There aren't that many kinds of stair blocks, you know.'

Sips frowned as he looked in his pack for more torches. 'No, I don't mean frustrated with work. I mean, well, as a guy.'

'Um…' Distracted by a couple of blocks of iron ore, it was a moment before Sjin realized what his friend meant. 'Oh! Oh, right. Uh, if you're feeling a bit tense, you could always go into the janitor's closet and macerate.' His tone was playful.

'I've macerated!' exclaimed Sips. 'I've macerated furiously! Why else would there be a bed down there? But it didn't help.'

Sjin chuckled awkwardly.

'I think it's more about companionship, you know?' Sips continued.

Making a noncommittal noise, Sjin kept digging.

'But it's such a friggin' sausage fest around here.' He pulled the trigger on his laser and nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. Sips threw it to the ground. 'And, now my mining laser is dead. God dammit! Sjin, my laser is out of juice.'

When Sips got that grating, whiny tone to his voice, Sjin knew he'd better fix the problem quickly. 'Step back, I'm coming over.' Shooting a neat door in the cobblestone blocks to his right, Sjin stepped into the other tunnel. He had intended to make a joke about Sips' laser juice to lighten the mood, but stopped when he saw his friend's face, grim in the low light. Subdued, he handed Sips a sapphire pick and the two men began working side-by-side to dig out a wider tunnel.

'So, does it bother you? Don't you sometimes get… lonely?' asked Sips.

Sjin paused. 'No, not really.'

'Why not?'

There was no reply. Sips glanced over at Sjin who was just staring at the ground. They were too far from the nearest torch to make out the expression on his face, but Sips was suddenly struck with an idea.

'You… you've already got your eye on someone. That's it, isn't it! You son-of-a-bitch…' Sips' good humour was instantly restored. 'Hmm… it's Minty, right? That's why you wanted her to be the pool boy. Yeah, okay. So what's the plan? Here, I'll sneak over and sabotage the Captive Creeper in the middle of the night, then you "happen to wander in" the next day and fix everything. Then she's all "my hero!" and there's makeouts. Which is what, like, third base already.'

'Wh- What? No!' Sjin looked shocked. 'I mean, yes, Minty is very nice. But she's… you can't… I mean, what?'

'Okay, not Minty,' grinned Sips. Then his face fell. 'Oh, no. No. Nonononono. Sjin, you big, dumb babby… You haven't, have you? Are you pining away for Lomadia? Because that would seriously be the most pathetic thing I've ever heard in my life.'

'Lomadia?'

'Well, it has to be Lomadia if it's not Minty. I don't know if you've noticed, but there aren't any other chicks on the server.'

'There's Zoeya…' Sips and Sjin stared at each other in horror. Then they looked away, trying to clear that shared mental image from their minds.

'So, it's Lomadia.'

'No, Sips. I don't love Lomadia!'

Sips' eyebrows shot up. 'Love?' He meant to say more, but then Sjin was shouting in his ear.

'CREEPER, SIPS! BEHIND YOU!'

By the time they made their way out of the chasm they'd been blown into, triumphantly holding three blocks of gold ore and flashing gang signs, the subject had long been dropped. But not forgotten.

***

Sips looked up at the looming presence of Lalna's Disney castle. It had taken an embarrassingly long time to figure out that if Sjin wasn't in love with Minty, Lomadia, or Zoeya, he had to be in love with a dude instead. There was literally no one else around. And, sure, they joked about it all the time, but he'd always assumed that Sjin liked girls. He said he did. Maybe he liked both… Sips shook his head and looked at the featureless door in front of him. There were no levers, buttons, or pressure plates anywhere.

'Uh, hello?' he called.

'Hello?' Lalna echoed, flying in to land in front of the door. His quantum armour shone in the sunlight. 'Sips! What are you doing here?'

'I, ah,' Sips wasn't good at small talk, mostly because he didn't actually care about anything that Lalna might be doing. He decided to just get to the point. 'Hey, you've known Sjin for a while, right?'

'Well, sure.'

'And you like him?'

A bit puzzled at this line of questioning, Lalna laughed. 'He's all right, yeah. Except for the time he blew up a nuclear reactor in my house and killed me.'

'Yeah, well, from what I heard, you started it. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that he's making pork chops with apple sauce for dinner tonight. It's his special recipe. You should come over.'

Lalna blinked. 'Uh, okay. I won't be interrupting anything?'

'Huh? No, of course not.'

'Sure, then. I guess. I can bring beer.'

'Fantastic!' Sips exclaimed. 'See you at sunset.'

***

Despite the poop jokes, Sips was actually a pretty smart guy. He had built a lot of the SipsCo. compound himself. But after about ten minutes of Sjin and Lalna's dinner conversation, he was completely lost. And bored. Sips picked at his meal and wondered if there was more beer.

'…you don't necessarily have to step down the voltage, though, if you use the… Sips?' Looking concerned, Sjin peered at his friend.

'Wha?'

'This can't be very interesting for you. We can talk about something else.'

Lalna nodded his agreement.

'Nono.' He stood, thinking he should give the nerds some alone time. 'I've got some other stuff to do. I'll see ya.' Walking outside, Sips tried to figure out how the hell he was going to kill an hour…

***

Later that evening, after Lalna left, Sjin found Sips puttering around in the red power dojo. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. 'Sips, what was that all about?'

'What was what?'

'Why did you invite Lalna over just to leave immediately?'

Sips shrugged. 'I thought you'd like to talk about technical shiznit for a while. He likes sciency stuff. You like sciency stuff. You guys have a lot in common.'

'Yeah, which is why we are friends. Were- Were you trying to set us up?'

Sips found the blue alloy ingot in his hand really interesting.

Sjin sighed. 'Sips, I appreciate the effort, but I don't have feelings for Lalna beyond friendship.'

'Then who…'

'If I'd wanted you to know, I would have told you.'

'Yeah, okay. You're right. I'm sorry.'

'It's fine,' said Sjin. 'Just… don't send me on dates without telling me.'

Sips rubbed the back of his neck. 'So, ah, what should we work on before bed?'

'Something easy. It's been a long day and I'm knackered.'

'We could fill those creeper holes at the edge of the compound…'

'Sure.' As they walked toward the stone wall, Sjin glanced at his companion. 'So… Lalna? Seriously?'

'I dunno! He has goggles. And a really big…' Sips smirked, 'castle.'

Sjin started to laugh. 'Oh, I bet you'd know all about the size of his… castle.'

Sips pushed him in the pool.

***

Having more-or-less promised not to set Sjin up again (and having decided that the process was too slow anyway) Sips thought that it might be best to attack this thing from a different angle. If he could find out who Sjin spent the most time with, that might indicate who he liked the best. Figuring he might as well start nearby, Sips put on his flying ring and headed for the Jaffa factory. Just enjoying the sheer exhilaration of flight, he almost didn't notice when someone called his name.

'Sips!'

'Huh?'

'Down 'ere!'

Below, Sips caught sight of a dwarf waving from atop a massive dirt pig. He landed smoothly on its back. 'Oh, hey, Honeydew. What's up?'

'Not much. Just breeding some more delicious pig friends.'

'Uh… great. So, listen, have you seen Sjin lately?' Sips really hoped that Honeydew wasn't the focus of Sjin's interest, but he couldn't afford to rule anyone out. Even if he smelled like pigs, wore stupid gold pants, and had a beard you could get lost in.

'Did you fire him again or did he run away this time?' asked Honeydew.

Irritated, Sips crossed his arms over his chest. 'Neither. I just want to know if you've seen him recently.'

'He spends a lot of time at the Jaffa factory with Xephos, I think, but I've been here on Pig Island. So, no.'

Sips relaxed. The dwarf probably wasn't the one, then. Could it be Xephos? He was young and handsome and fit and kind. But he was also bossy and impatient and sort of annoying…

'Hey, Sips?'

Sips was so lost in thought that he didn't quite catch the playful tone of Honeydew's voice. 'Huh?'

'You know dwarves are known for their hospitality.'

'Oh, yeah?'

'Would you like to come in my pig?'

As Sips shot away from Pig Island, Honeydew's laughter rang in his ears.

***

Sips had no trouble locating Honeydew's second-in-command on the fourth floor of the Jaffa factory.

'Oh, hallo, Sips,' said Xephos warmly. 'It's good to see you. What are you up to today?'

'Not much. Just checking stuff out. So… you and Lomadia? Things are good, right? Relationship is solid?'

'Huh? What the hell?!' exclaimed Xephos, surprised. His face flushed an interesting shade of dull red. 'Who said… you can't just come in here and ask personal stuff like that!'

Sips looked at the tangle of wires on the far wall. 'We, uh, well, I thought we had a moment once. When I told you about my crushing loneliness and you… well, you wanted to be called Brad. It's not that manly, by the way.'

Xephos' expression softened. 'Yeah, man, I guess we did.'

'So, I figured guys could share their feelings if they'd had a moment. Then it's like, okay.'

With a sigh, Xephos conceded. 'Yeah, okay. What did you want to know, Sips?'

'Just, if you're happy with Lomadia and not interested in anyone else. Like, I dunno, Sjin.'

'Sjin?' Xephos looked thoroughly puzzled. 'Why would… I'm not… No, look, Lomadia and I are fine. It's all fine. The thing is…'

'Okay, great. See you.' Having received an answer, Sips escaped from the awkward situation as quickly as possible. Clearly, any feelings Sjin might have for Xephos were hopeless, but he didn't get the sense that Sjin felt either hopeless or unhappy. So it had to be someone else. Probably. Who else was around?

Frowning, Xephos watched him leave. '…Sjin mostly just talks about SipsCo.'

***

_Nilesy’s Best and Greatest #1 Importer and Exporter of Really Great Pools and Pool Accessories_

'Ten diamonds or friendship?' read Sips, incredulously.

'Aye, but I'd prefer friendship since I already have a lot of diamonds,' Nilesy replied.

Sips turned to find the former pool boy applicant standing behind him, wearing an incredibly bland shirt and tie. What the hell had they been thinking? He would never have made a good pool boy in that outfit. 'If you have a lot of diamonds, why do you live in a dirt shack? It's not even good dirt. There's no moisture in this dirt.'

'It's bigger than it looks, mate.' Nilesy grinned. 'Like me.'

'Right.' Sips didn't look convinced. 'Hey, have you seen Sjin around.'

'Yeah, he came by yesterday with some friendship.'

Sips didn't reply. Had Sjin's visit really been about friendship, or something more?

'Said he wanted a hot tub for the penthouse suite you guys are building. I told him I could do you something nice in marble to match the pool. With a little glass, some lava…'

It couldn't really be Nilesy, Sips thought. Right? Not with his stupid hair and dumb songs and half-assed pools. Not when he gave up any time the slightest challenge presented itself…

'And maybe some fencing around to keep out the bams.'

Sips looked up. 'What did you say?'

'I said, we could put some fences around your hot tub. To keep out the bams.'

'Jesus!' exclaimed Sips, relieved. 'You're Scottish! How the hell did I forget that?! Oh, man, Sjin hates you guys.' That ruled Nilesy out for sure.

Nilesy narrowed his eyes. 'Hey, now!'

'Well, that was a waste of time,' said Sips as he flew off. 'What an effing ding dong.'

'I heard that, ye oof-lookin jessie!'

***

His next stop was at nearby Blackrock.

'Rythian?' called Sips, regarding the exterior of the building with some curiosity. He spotted the mage on the roof. 'Hey, Rythian!' Sips flew up, hovering just off the edge of the building.

'What do you want?'

'Just wanted to know if you've seen Sjin at all…'

'SJIN!' bellowed the wizard. 'You dare to come here and talk to me of Sjin the Destroyer?!' Rythian walked slowly toward Sips. 'The next time I see Sjin, he will be burbling and gasping desperately for air around the blade that I've thrust through his puny neck.'

Sips' expression was hard. 'Yeah, no, that's not gonna happen, but thanks for playing.'

Rythian held up a hand. 'Don't get in my way, Sips, or I will kill you, too.'

'I won't be iced by a joker like you.' Flipping Rythian off, he flew back to SipsCo. He and Sjin needed to talk about their defences. And his potentially shitty taste in men.

***

A few days later, Sips had managed to talk to Martyn, Toby, Strippin, and every other chucklehead on the server. If Sjin was in love with any of those clowns, Sips would hug a creeper. He had to admit defeat. As far as Sips could tell, Sjin spent most of his time at SipsCo., which made sense. Occasionally, he would go over to help Xephos and Honeydew at the Jaffa factory or he'd visit Lalna or Nilesy, but Sips never noticed him acting partial to anyone. If anything, he was more subdued and deferential outside the confines of the compound. Sips figured he was shy, which was a little weird coming from a guy who had worn nothing but a leather loincloth for like half a year, but whatever. Sjin was a little weird anyway. He sort of liked that about him.

Today's task was building the hidden passageway to the secret base, so they could move materials around and build a few nukes without anyone else knowing. Sips was digging while Sjin followed behind, lining the newly cut walls with marble brick. Their boring tasks were enlivened, as usual, by random conversation.

'Depends on the dragon. Was it a Hungarian Horntail or a Chinese Fireball?' Sjin asked, teasingly.

Sips looked confused. 'A who or a what now?'

'You still haven't read Harry Potter?'

'No, I haven't read Harry Potter! Why would I want to read a babby book with such big letters?'

Sjin sighed. 'I'm telling you…'

'I know,' interrupted Sips. 'Audio books. But why? Give me one good reason why I should read seven whole books about crying teenagers.'

'Because you'd get my dragon jokes. And we could find out what house you'd belong in.'

'What house?'

'Yeah, all the students get sorted into houses based on their personality traits. Personally, I think you'd end up in Beaverduff.'

'C'mon, you've got to be kidding me. Beaverduff?'

'Oh, yeah,' said Sjin, glad he was facing the wall so that Sips couldn't see his grin. 'That's the house for angry jerks and slime balls.'

'Well, that sounds about right. I am an angry guy, Sjin. But at least I'd have company.'

'You would?'

'You'd be in Beaverduff with me.'

'No way,' said Sjin. 'I'm in Hunterscar. That's the house for bad ass mothertruckers. Shit, yeah!'

Sips couldn't let that go. He turned around to speak, but noticed the shadow behind his friend and smirked instead. 'Bad ass mothertruckers who are being attacked by skeletons?'

'What? Ow. Ow! I'm taking hits, Sips!'

'I got this,' said Sips, pulling out his sword. In two seconds, the skeleton was gone. After placing a couple of extra torches down, he moved to Sjin who was pulling an arrow out of his leg. The one in his back looked ridiculous, though. 'You missed one, mighty Hunterscar.'

Sjin chuckled as Sips reached for the arrow. Then something about the mood shifted, becoming more intimate. In the narrow confines of the underground tunnel and in close proximity to his friend, Sips felt it was time to make his confession.

'Sjin?'

'Mmm?'

'You know how you didn't want me to try and find out who you were hung up on?'

Under Sips' hand, Sjin's muscles tensed. 'Yeah?'

'I did it anyway. I talked to every idiot on the server. But I don't think it's any of them. So I gave up.'

Sjin's expression was guarded. 'You… gave up,' he repeated.

'Yeah,' admitted Sips, finally pulling the arrow from Sjin's armor. His arm fell to his side. 'I don't know who you love. And it's none of my business. Fuck, for all I know, it could be Robocop.'

Sjin smiled as his posture relaxed again. 'Well, who doesn't love Robocop?'

'Good point. Everybody loves Robocop,' agreed Sips.

'Hey, Sips?'

'What?'

'Do you… do you see what I see?'

Sips looked around. 'No?'

'Over there.' Sjin pointed at a spot on the wall. 'Uranium.'

'Who- whose 'ranium?' asked Sips slowly, fighting a grin.

'My 'ranium!' Giggling, Sjin grabbed the glowing ore and darted back up the passageway.

'Come back here, you son of a bitch!' yelled Sips, happily chasing after him.


End file.
